Nothing Like a Bet Between Friends
by Black.bloodied.rose
Summary: Alan and Eric being adorable, per usual. Eric challenges Alan to a little task with a bet over paperwork. M for a reason, M/M, sexy-times ensue, don't like, don't read. R&R.


**A/N: For my dearest Eric. **

**I do not own the Characters, only this lovely plot (CoughIseeonlyporncough)**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

It was a late Friday evening. Snow had been falling for the last few hours and had left its mark in the form of little piles along Alan's balcony railings. Inside was considerably warmer. The fire roared in the fireplace, casting the warm light over the two seated in the living room. Eric Slingby was lounging on the couch, bent forwards over the papers strewn across the table with one leg kicked out. Alan Humphries sat across from him in a bit more of a dignified position, sitting with both feet on the ground and his shoulder's squared.

The sound of nothing but the crackling of the fire and clicking of pens was almost enough to drive Eric insane. He glanced over at the brunette and sighed, "Ahh, can't be arsed with this lot much longer, my brain'll trickle out me ears." He pushed back, and flung his arms over the back of the sofa, "I need a drink."

"Well, you know I don't keep any form of alcohol about unless you want to drink hand sanitizer." He didn't bother looking up as he continued writing.

"Then it'll have to do." Alan rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come on, take a break, why don't ya?" He grinned wolfishly, "You've been working like that since five. You're almost as bad as Spears."

Alan grimaced and put down the pen. "Well, if you say it like that..."

Eric was beaming, "Why don't we get up to something, eh?"

"Up to something?" Alan sighed, stretched out his arms until his elbows popped, then picked the pen back up, "We have a lot to do Eric, let's try to get this done instead, alright?" He smiled gently.

"Nah."

Alan looked back up, his smile fading, "Excuse me?"

"Come on, Al, we've done enough."

"Hush, now I dislike this just as much as you do but you don't see my complaining." He ran a hand back through his hair, "Why don't we make a deal? If you and I can complete all of this tonight we can do whatever you want tomorrow? Hm? We have the day off after all and I'd rather not spend it hunched over papers."

Eric seemed to think about it, pursing his lips, "I have a better idea." Alan blinked, "Why don't we see how much we can do in half an hour and then have a little fun."

"Half an hour!" Alan slowly lowered the pen. "Well, I suppose, but..."

"And," Eric leaned over the table, "If ya want to sweeten the deal, I'll give you a task. If you can do it I'll do everything we haven't completed tomorrow. Giv'n you a break like." Alan looked away, swallowing.

"I don't mind doing paperwork."

"I can think of something I'd prefer doing right now." Eric grinned and a blush made its way over Alan's cheek bones. "Now come on, half an hour."

"F-fine. But I'll have you know there will still be at least three hours' worth to do tomorrow."

"And if you win I'll enjoy every second of it." He sat back and picked up the pen, "Come on then, Al! Let's do this."

The half an hour passed too quickly for Alan and too slowly for Eric. Every second's passing felt like years as the long hand on the clock clicked slowly onwards. Eric's eyes were in a constant pattern, paperwork, Alan, clock on the mantle, paperwork, Alan, clock on the mantle.

Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, his grip tightened on the pen. Thirty! He slammed the pen down and was on his feet in a matter of seconds, making Alan jump. "That's it. Thirty minutes!" He patted the fat stack of papers, "And we got more done than I even thought."

"Yes," Alan glanced up at him over the rims of his glasses, "That's what tends to happen when you put your mind to something."

"And I've got me mind set on something right now," He narrowed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, "And it ain't the paperwork. Come on, Al, come with me." The brunette slowly stood, brushing down his clothes.

"Should we tidy up?" The Shinigami gave him a blank look and Alan smiled, "We won't be coming back out here tonight will we?"

Eric stared at him, Alan's glasses perched on his nose, his hair brushed back and his little innocent smile. He could hardly help himself as he grabbed his arm, pulling him forwards, "Bedroom, now."

"B-but you haven't given me my challenge yet! If you don't then there's no way I'll be able to make you do all your work tomorrow."

"Here's you challenge then, you bloody tease, drive me insane tonight. Do that am I'm your slave." He glanced over his shoulder as he opened the bedroom door, Alan was blushing something fierce.

"E-Eric... isn't that a little, well, extreme."

"Try." He turned and sat down on the side of the bed, opening his arms, "Do anything you want."

"Anything?" Alan bit into his lip and Eric grinned.

"Any bloody thing you can wrap your mind around."

Alan was silent for a second, standing in front of him with one hip cocked and with one finger resting on his own pale lips. "W-well I suppose there isn't any harm in trying, is there." He sighed again and squared his shoulders. "Alright, well, if I'm in charge tonight, I suppose you should undress."

"Always so matter of fact, ain't ya." Eric slid off the bed and Alan helped him with the buttons of his shirt while Eric pulled the tie off over his head. The suit jacket was soon off, the shirt quickly following and then his pants and before too long Eric was standing stripped before him. Alan gave him a very quick look up and down, the blush returning to his cheeks and he looked away, biting into his lip again much to Eric's delight. He reached a hand up; placing it in the center of the taller Shinigami's chest and pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Just put your head on the pillow." He muttered bending down to grab something as Eric rearranged himself. He'd never seen Alan act quite like this before.

The smaller of the two sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm supposed to drive you insane, right?" He was staring at the floor, the blush becoming all the more intense. Eric didn't have much more than a second to reply before Alan raised his head, "Then keep quiet alright? No complaints." He smiled as he leaned over Eric, taking his partner's hands and pulling them above his head, "No complaints." He repeated and, using the tie he had scooped from the floor, tied his hands to the head board.

Eric felt his eyebrows go up and, well, the blood rush down. Alan smirked, his blush making him absolutely adorable, he was trying his hardest not to look embarrassed but he looked away when Eric continued making eye contact. He stood again, hurrying to the bedside table and took out a long box, Eric recognized it immediately. It was the secret Santa gift that Alan had received last year during the office party. All bets were that the present had come from Grell Sutcliff.

"A-Alan, you-"

"I said no complaints." He smiled again and, reaching over, removed the tied man's glasses, placing a peck on his lips.

"I wasn't going to complain." He replied, his body was beginning to ache.

"Good," Alan was perched on the edge of the bed again, placing the box on the empty side of the bed along with a small bottle, this time a gift from Eric. Alan hadn't had much to say when that certain present had been presented to him, just a heavy blush and a muttering of '_pervert' _though such a gift had been used later that night.

The brunette removed his own glasses, placing them on the bedside table and leaned forwards, showering his affection along Eric's jawline as he worked off the lid of the box, removing the first item. It occurred to Eric now that the contents of the box had never actually been removed; they were just as they had been when given to the Shinigami. The feeling of the brunette's fingers sliding down his stomach to where the blood had been pounding was almost enough to make Eric moan. The first object was put to use, a cock-ring.

Alan let his fingers slide idly along the sides of his thighs, then higher, taking the man in his hand and Eric clenched his teeth, Alan's kisses dipping to his chest. He shuddered, his hands momentarily straining against their ties before he remembered that he couldn't move them.

"A-Al, Bloody Hell." He felt his partner's lips twitch into a smile against the heating skin as he lowered to his stomach.

"Hm?" He felt the warm air of his breath and he tipped his head back.

"Just hurry up." Alan didn't seem to take kindly to that and, stroking his tongue suddenly along the sensitive skin at the head of his cock, then bit down, just lightly but enough that Eric groaned through his teeth. "Alan!" The brunette smirked again his fingers venturing up and Eric groaned, his hips quite suddenly bucking up as one of his fingers circled around his entrance.

This time Eric's gift was used, the lubricant coating Alan's fingers as the first dipped into his partner's body making the older squirm under his touch. Alan had moved to kneel between his thighs enjoying the trembling in Eric's legs and jaw. A second finger was added and Eric's hips fell open, moving back and forth slightly as though to get used to the intruding digits.

Alan slowly reached over to the box again; this time removing that took up most of the room inside. It was a vibrator, silver and long enough to make Alan blush just by glancing at it. He'd never even bothered removing it from the box before. Eric had caught sight of the toy as well, his eyes narrowing and a groaning-sigh escaped his lips.

"Al..." He let his head fall back, his eyes half closed and blind to the ceiling above as it was inserted. His eyes closed all the way and he moaned quite emphatically as he felt it press inside him, sliding to the hilt. "F-fucking-"

"Tisk, language, Eric." He slid back and Eric tried to follow with his hips, groaning.

"Sorry, sorry." Alan seemed to pity him and let it slide back in; smirking slightly at simply how vocal Eric was this evening.

"Ready?" Eric didn't seem to be able to comprehend what he had just said. Alan's hand was shaking as he pressed the button and his partner's back arched off the bed with a cry that sent goose bumps down Alan's spine. His eyes were open but it was quite obvious he was seeing nothing but blissful white.

Alan slowly stood, watching with a smile as his seniors hips bucked, his hands curling and tightening around the tie that held them in place. His eyes had closed, his lips parted as he breathed. Alan couldn't help a smile, drive him crazy he said. Well. If this wasn't driving him crazy then he didn't know what would. The man groaned again, his hips lifting and the brunette licked his lips, slowly undoing his own coat and casting it to the floor amidst the array of other discarded clothes.

His vest came off soon after, followed by the bolo-tie and finally undid his pants, not bothering with his own shirt. Eric gave another moan, his abdomen tightening and he arched his back again, his jaw shaking and Alan blushed. That vibrator was pretty strong. _Wonder how long he'll last_. He bit into his lip and moved over to the bed again.

He moved, sliding over his hips so he was kneeling over him, leaning forwards he caught one of the cries as he kissed him. Eric moved to greet him, biting into his lip just to show he did not enjoy being left all alone and running is tongue over Alan's until the next particularly hard vibration made his head tip back and away from his contact with the smaller shinigami.

Alan leant forwards again, biting into his partner's collar bone as another spasm ran up Eric's spine and slowly he adjusted himself, lowering his body over Eric's cock. He hadn't been expecting to feel the vibrations through his lover's body and he clenched his teeth, tipping his head back as he adjusted himself to the size.

"Alan, oh bloody..." He smiled, shifting himself slightly to a more comfortable then raised his hips. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. Eric was beyond ecstasy by the look of it. His head was back against the pillow, his hands clenched desperately into the tie and his mouth open as though trying to both breathe and hold back his own cries.

That was just about enough for Alan. His hands were shaking again as he reached down, snapping the cock-ring undone and Eric was filling him before it even hit the floor. Such a sudden feeling was enough to throw Alan overboard and his back arched, his lovers name escaping his lips as he did so. Everything was a wall of white. Not that he noticed exactly. He rode it out, Eric's own voice joining his and he reached back, hitting the button on the vibrator before collapsing down onto his chest.

He could hear Eric's harsh breathing beside his ear and he smiled. "Well? Did I drive you insane?"

After a moment the Shinigami managed a snort, "O-out of me of, ya please." Alan smirked and reached down, pulling the vibrator out and Eric gave a final groan. "Thanks."

Alan was still smiling as he reached up and undid the tie still holding his arms in place and slowly lowered them, working his hands into his shoulders as he tried to help him regain full feeling. "Did I win?"

"Bloody Hell you did." He finally opened his eyes and smiled. "How did such an idea get into that wee head of yours?" Alan rolled his eyes.

"Let's get some sleep; you have paper work to do in the morning." Eric glanced over at him, raising his eyebrows and giving in a small smile.

"Ya bugger," He pulled the smaller body to his chest, he seemed to fit there perfectly. "G'night"

"Goodnight, Eric."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Should I add another chapter? Review please and thank you!** No haters.


End file.
